Chariot
by Evelyn87
Summary: Stephanie's 15 and she's pregnant and now she must make life changing choices.
1. Default Chapter

Chariot  
Chapter 1  
  
I own no Mcmahons or WWE related charaters.  
  
Stephanie nervously paced back and forth in the living room of the Mcmahon mansion. After hearing the results of her pregnancy test from her doctor who had made a rare house call to deliver the news to her and her parents, Stephanie thought that any moment now she going to burst into flames. Never expecting to get pregnant this young Stephanie was in a complete state of shock, also realizing that life as she knew it was over. As she looked over to her parents to see their reaction she noticed her mother who was sitting quietly in a corner with an unusual expression on her face. And Even though Linda held a neutral expression Stephanie knew right away that her mother was greatly distressed, knowing that any mother would be if they found out that their fifteen year old daughter was pregnant. On the other hand instead of just expressing his disappointed in a calmly manner, her father chose to yell obscenities at her. She knew that if the test had come back positive that her dad would be especially angry, but she had never expected his reaction to be this bad. Suddenly her thoughts were interrupted by the sound her father's voice.  
  
"Stephanie are listening to me."  
  
"Yeah dad I'm listening."  
  
"Good, because when I'm done talking I want you to go straight to bed, you have a big day tomorrow."  
  
"Big da.. what you mean."  
  
"Tomorrow were going to get this taken care of."  
  
"What do you mean taken care of?"  
  
"You know, an abortion."  
  
Stephanie felt like she had just been kicked in the stomach when her father mentioned an abortion. Even though she was a little scared about having a baby, never once since finding out had she ever considered getting an abortion or giving the baby up for adoption.  
  
"Daddy no!"  
  
"Stephanie this isn't up for discussion, you're getting an abortion and that's final."  
  
"I won't , you can't make me."  
  
"Oh you wanna bet."  
  
"Daddy stop it."  
  
"No Stephanie I can't stop this I'm your father and I know what's best for you, and right now getting an abortion is what's best for you."  
  
"No you're wrong I could never do that, mom say something tell him he's wrong."  
  
"Stephanie I'm sorry but I agree with your father, an abortion is the best thing for you right now."  
  
Stephanie was stunned to hear her mother agree with her father. She knew her mother was disappointed in her about the baby, but she never would have guessed in a million years that her mother could actually support something so inhuman. As she looked into the sad eyes of her mother an the cold eyes of her father Stephanie could no longer hold in her emotions, she bolted pass her parents and ran up the stairs to her room. After closing the door and locking it behind her Stephanie collapsed to floor and began to cry.  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: I came up with the idea of this story while writing chapter 6 for my other story and since the idea was fresh in my head I figured hey why not, hope you guys like it and as always please review. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
I own no one as of yet.  
  
As she squatted on the floor peaking through her doorway Stephanie watched as her parents retired to their bedroom, and waited for them to close their door before she finally stopped spying. After quietly shutting her door Stephanie ran to her closet and pulled out a suitcase that she had packed an hour before. As she looked around the room checking to make sure that she had packed everything that was important to her, her eyes settled on a picture that sat on her nightstand.  
  
Gazing at the picture Stephanie thought back to when she first met him. He had been so charming and so handsome, so it came as no surprise to her when she found herself falling for him. Still thinking about him and the night they spent together, she smiled thinking about all that that night had created. The last thing she remembered him saying was that he would see her next year, but as she glance at her suitcase she couldn't help but smirked because little did he know he was going to be seeing her sooner than he thought.  
  
As Stephanie snapped out of her thoughts she glanced at the clock and realized it was time to leave. Picking up her suitcase and heading towards the door Stephanie took a long glance at her room once more before opening the door and walking out. Quietly, Stephanie tiptoed down the stairs, walked through the main hallway and out the front door.  
  
While Stephanie was glad that she had an opportunity to get out of the house and away from her parents, she still felt that her departure was bittersweet. In enlightenment of what her parents had plan for her tomorrow, she knew that there was no way she could stay or else she would be forced to give up her baby. But as she turned around and gave one last looked to her childhood home, a tear rolled down her cheek as she realized for the first time that she could no longer call the mansion her home.  
  
As Stephanie turned around and began to run towards the gate, tears streaming down her eyes, she didn't notice the figure ahead of her. But as she quickened her pace becoming closer and closer to the gate, all of sudden she slammed into something and fell to the ground.  
  
Opening her eyes and quickly realizing that she had hit something, Stephanie instinctively placed a hand over her abdomen trying to sense whether or not her baby was hurt. But her efforts were suddenly stopped when she saw a figure move out of the corner of her eye. Looking up to see what or who she slammed into, Stephanie's heartbeat quickened when she recognized the figure which stood in front of her. As Stephanie was about to open her mouth and speak, she was suddenly silenced when she realized that the figure was about to speak to her.  
  
"Going somewhere little sis." 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I own no one as of yet.

"Well Steph aren't you going to answer my question ?"

With her breath caught in her throat , Stephanie slowly rose to her feet all the while watching Shane cautiously as she began to back away towards the house.

"You know Steph I could be wrong but if you're trying to run away doesn't moving back towards the house kinda defeat the whole purpose ?"

Stephanie was about to answer her older brother until a flicker of light that she saw out of the corner of her eye caught her attention. Turning around to see where it was coming from, Stephanie gasped when she looked towards the main house and saw that indeed the light was coming from her parents bedroom. Whipping her head back towards her brother, Stephanie stared at Shane with pleading eyes while allowing her hand to fall down to her abdomen caressing it gently. Shane thought for a moment , taking in the sight of his sister as she stood there looking innocent though the crisis at hand proved otherwise. Finally making a decision Shane took a deep breath and extended his hand to his baby sister.

"Lets go."

Both shocked and relieved Stephanie grab on to her brother's hand and followed him though the main gate of the estate and then down the driveway. As they were approaching Shane's convertible, they heard a very familiar voice calling to them.

"SHANE , STEPHANIE WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING GET BACK HERE !"

Shane and Stephanie glance back at their father for a moment before opening the doors to the convertible and jumping in . Clad in her night gown and robe, Linda stepped out of the house and ran over to her husband , when she looked in the direction in which he was yelling at she saw both her son and daughter getting into a convertible. As she watched them she tried to figure out where they could possibly be going so late at night , but when she looked closer at her daughter and spotted her suitcase her eyes widen with realization now knowing what they were attempting to do. Running off the porch waving her arms Linda tried anxiously to stop her children.

"Stephanie please don't do this, we can talk about it."

But to no avail she continued on , as Shane pulled out the driveway ignoring the protest from security he was about to speed off when Stephanie asked him to stop. After Stephanie whispered something in his ear , Shane smirked and gave a nod of approval to his sister. After seeing Shane's reaction Stephanie rolled down her window and yelled out to her mother.

"Too late."

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Yes yes I know it's been forever right lol I haven't forgotten about you guys I 've just been having some major writer's block and I didn't wanna write just anything so thats why I haven't updated in so long but don't worry now that my muse has come back to me I'll updating more often and I also will be updating my other story" Love The Hard Way" sometime tomorrow so look out for that and also will be doing a new story (gasp) A SMOOCHY FIC ! so check that out when it comes and as always I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, it wasn't the best and it was certainly too short but I promise the next chapter will be better and longer. Thank you


End file.
